


Inauguration

by JARWrit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Blood and Gore, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Other, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JARWrit/pseuds/JARWrit
Summary: Kageyama didn't know why this happened to him. He didn't know why everyone blamed him, why they hated him. He didn't want any of this to happen. Not to him, not to his family, not to his friends. Not to anyone. So why did it keep happening?





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> In-au-gu-ra-tion  
> /iˌnôɡ(y)əˈrāSH(ə)n/  
> Noun:  
> [1] The beginning or introduction of a system, policy, or period.

_“War will befall you, it will encase you, trap you. You will find no escape. There will be no solace for you or your family. War will befall you, My Prince, and there will be no end.”_

Those are the words that whisper sharply in his mind as he stares down the barrel of a gun, trying to understand what is happening around him. His vision is foggy, blurred by the smoke and dust circling around the air. It is only made more impossible to see by the lack of light, the majority of it coming from kilometers behind the man before him, casting shadows over his frame, and shrouding his face almost entirely in the darkness of the sky.

The gun clicks.

“Why did you betray us? We trusted you, after everything, we fucking trusted you!” The man screeches, his voice thick with emotion and rough from breathing in the contaminated air. He pushes the gun closer to Tobio’s head, swearing. “I’m going to fucking kill you. You should’ve already been dead from the start.”  
There’s shouting farther away and people yelling at the man to stop, to put down the gun. But he just growls out a quiet, “You should be dead,” before pushing down on the trigger, and stumbling back from the kick of the gun and the resounding ring of the shot.

Then everything is silent.


	2. Run Far, Lost Boy

A hallowing silence fills the kingdom as the fires die down around them. Everything was gone. The castle, the village, the documents, the people. His parents. Why did they have to die? Why didn’t he die? 

That question ran ramped through his head for as long as he stood there watching. For hours, he watched his world denigrate around him. And now he watched the burned bodies of his parents, unmoving, unthinking, dead. It was all he could do to keep himself upright and functioning, to not let the inevitability of the situation reach him to its full extent. 

Tobio took off running. And he never once looked back.

Tobio was headed towards a safe house his parents had told him about when he came across a group of people around a campfire. Night had already fallen and Tobio had realized hours ago that he was most definitely lost. He approached the group cautiously, hoping to glean some answers from them. As he stepped closer, however, he quickly realized his mistake, and immediately tried to back away from them. However, he already been spotted by one of the creatures. 

They moved too fast for him to react, and soon found himself pinned underneath one of the creatures as it snapped at his face, and tore at his skin and clothes. He barely heard himself scream as blood rushed in his ears and he frantically fought against them. The creature dug its nails deep into the skin on his torso and Tobio was certain that he was going to die. 

The ground felt like it was sinking beneath him and that he was falling into an endless abyss. Fire rose up around him and all he could picture was his dying parents before his eyes. He couldn’t die like this. 

It was unforgivable.

So instead, Tobio grabbed the dagger resting at his side and stabbed through the head of the creature clawing at him. He took advantage of its dazed state and tossed the body off of him, before quickly turning and running in whatever direction was away from them. It occurred to him that all he had done today was run. That was his only way of fighting. He hated himself for it. 

After running for another half hour, and being certain that nothing was following him, Tobio found sanctuary in a small overpass. It was almost a small cave. He sat his back against the back wall of the cave, and before he could even begin to feel safe, he was already asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
